All That is Lost
by Sabulana
Summary: From a kink meme prompt. After the BoFA, Bilbo Baggins disappears. Everyone assumes he has left, gone back to the Shire. They couldn't be more wrong. A blow to the head caused him to lose his memory and he somehow ended up lost inside Erebor. Lost and alone, he hides in the deep pathways until a certain pair of dwarven princes happen to find him. Future Bagginshield.
1. Chapter 1

From a kink meme prompt:

_During Thorin's recovery after the Battle of Five Armies no one has seen the hobbit and everyone assumes he's long gone. Which isn't what actually happened._

_Somehow, the Bilbo managed to get lost in the corridors of Erebor and (probably by a blow to the head) lost his memory. Not knowing where or what he is, only that he's small and cold, and doesn't like loud noises, he hides in the farthest walkaways of the kingdom, stealing food whenever he can and hiding from the dwarves who are big and loud and scary to him now._

_After a while (few months? a year?) some dwarves start telling stories about a ghost living in the abandoned parts of Erebor - of the sounds of ghostly footsteps and missing food, etc._

_Thinking it's an estranged ork or some thief, king's nephews - freshly recovered and looking for an adventure - decide to check the rumors out. And they find the burglar, oh they do._

Crossposted on AO3 as well. I am not an expert on all things Tolkien so if there are mistakes and errors, forgive me. This deviates from canon anyway so just go with the alternate universe thing. Feedback is loved.

* * *

In the months after the reclaiming of Erebor and the Battle of the Five Armies, many dwarves who had once fled Erebor returned, seeking a place to call home once again. They brought their families, many of whom had never set eyes on the mountain before. Among them were other dwarves from Dain's kingdom, seeking to help their brethren. With the ever growing population, the restoration of the great dwarven kingdom was starting to get well underway. Everyone did their part, even those who were still healing from the battle.

"Laddie, if I have to tell you one more time to take it easy, I'm going to get Dwalin to chain you to the bed," Balin admonished somewhat fondly. It was the fifth time that week that he had caught Thorin working when he should have been resting.

"I am well enough for paperwork," Thorin insisted, though he couldn't hide the slight wince when he turned to face his old friend.

"Leaning over that table isn't going to be helping your ribs heal, nor your shoulder," Balin said pointedly.

Thorin scowled and his uninjured hand went to his broken shoulder automatically. Most of his other injuries had healed but because he kept pushing himself, he had managed to slow the healing process on his more severe wounds. "I'm fine," he insisted.

"Which is why you're not writing with your dominant hand," remarked the older dwarf dryly.

Thorin threw his quill down on the table. It was true that he was having to rely more on his other hand at the moment, slowly writing shaky letters and approving requests for but that did not mean he was not well enough to work. Erebor needed him, after all and he had put too much into reclaiming his kingdom to stop now.

"The kingdom isn't going to stop just because its king needs some time to recover from injuries he gained in the war to defend said kingdom," Balin said. "Now, get away from that desk and come join the rest of us for dinner."

Balin always insisted that Thorin join the rest of the company for at least one meal a day. If not, he feared his king would simply work himself into an early grave. Guilt weighed heavily on his heart, Balin knew, and Thorin threw himself into ruling the kingdom to distract himself, as though it would somehow make up for the wrongs he had committed.

Stiffly, Thorin rose and joined Balin at the door. He had been sitting at the desk for too long and he knew Balin could tell. The expected reprimand did not come however, as it had so many times before.

"You need to take more care, Thorin,"Balin said softly.

"There will be time enough for that when Erebor is prosperous once again," Thorin replied.

He and Balin walked together to the hall where the others were waiting. It was part of the royal chambers, once used only by the royal family in the old days and now used by the Company to gather and catch up at the end of the day. At other times, they would use the huge communal halls where all the other dwarves would gather but their evening meal was just for the thirteen who took back Erebor.

_'__But it should be fourteen,'_ Thorin reminded himself. There was one who would always be missing from their private gatherings, one who had come far from home to help them, who had tried his best and then been cast aside for his efforts.

Bilbo Baggins had not been seen after the Battle of Five Armies. Some said his voice had been heard, shouting the arrival of the eagles but he had not been seen since the battle truly began. Thorin and the others all dearly hoped he had returned to the Shire safely, as he had not been counted among the dead, but there had been no time for them to check. Gandalf had disappeared shortly after the battle and Thorin hoped that the wizard would return with news of the hobbit soon. If he could only just discover the fate of the halfling, then perhaps he could begin to make amends.

"Thorin." Balin stopped him just before they reached the dining hall. "It would not do to let the others see you looking down. They will worry."

"It is not me they should worry about," Thorin muttered.

"Aye, we all worry about him as well, but there's nothing we can do for him until we learn what's become of him," Balin said, trying to be practical. "We'll decide what to do once we have news. Now, buck up. They'll want to know their king is healing, not pushing himself to work so his recovery time is doubled."

Thorin nodded and did his best to put thoughts of Bilbo out of his mind. There were other concerns that he would be better off devoting his time to, like the exploration of the long-abandoned corridors or Erebor and finding living spaces for the dwarves that were arriving daily. He received official updates and reports from various appointed officials, dwarves who had been part of Dain's court and had stayed to cement an alliance between the Lonely Mountain and the Iron Hills. Thorin did not know them well and was not altogether sure if they could be trusted so he often relied upon conversations with his Company to get a more accurate sense of how things were in the mountain.

Today, it seemed as though the restoration was progressing fairly smoothly in Erebor. A cave in had been discovered in one of the lower mines but it had been cleared without incident and the tunnel reinforced. Exploration of the upper levels was also going well.

"Yes… for the most part," Nori said. "There's a minor hiccup in getting people to venture into the northward deep corridors but I'm sure that will all get sorted out soon enough."

"What kind of hiccup?" asked Thorin, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, nothing big. Just… the last team we sent down that way came haring back with tales of ghosts," the dwarf replied, shrugging. "It's probably nothing."

"Ghosts.." Thorin sighed skeptically. If the mountain was haunted, he was sure he would have learned as much when they had first arrived.

"Aye. They hear running footsteps and other noises but there's no sign of anyone actually being down there. There shouldn't be anyway. We haven't been able to finish surveying it," Bofur adds.

"They're not the only ones talking of ghosts," Bombur put in. "My kitchen assistants have reported strange noises and food going missing but they can't find any trace of anyone sneaking around."

"And does no one think to question why the dead need food?" asked Thorin. "It is far more likely that we have a thief in our midst."

Dwalin snorted. "If they're blaming ghosts, I don't think they're going to be thinking too rationally about the whole business."

"I've already asked about if anyone has any information," Nori said. "If there's anything to know, I'll find out in a few days."

One of the first things the sneaky dwarf had accomplished after dwarves had begun arriving at Erebor had been to set up a network of informants. Dori had not been particularly happy about it, but as his brother insisted on using his talents of spying and thievery for the good of the kingdom, he did not actively prevent it. Thorin endorsed the venture, trusting Nori and knowing that such a network would prove useful.

"Let me know what you find," Thorin said.

After that, the conversation turned to other things. The company chatted among themselves, sharing stories and news of Erebor's restoration alike. Eventually, even that died away into yawns and sleepy silences and gradually, they bade their friends goodnight.

Fili and Kili were among the first to retire, still unused to much activity after their forced bed rest. The brothers had both been grievously injured in the battle to the point where no one had been sure they would survive. Through some miracle, both had pulled through but their road to a full recovery had been slow. Neither of them had liked being confined to bed rest for weeks, first in the healer's tents and then in the royal suite inside Erebor. All the brothers had wanted to do was to explore the mountain and do their part in rebuilding the kingdom but so far, they had both been denied their wishes. Mostly. Thorin had offered to allow Fili to aid him dealing with the reports and dealing with advisers - the less strenuous parts of his duties as king. Fili had turned him down. Bored though he was, he was not that bored, as he informed his uncle.

"You will have to accept responsibilities like these in time, Fili," Thorin had informed him. "You are my heir."

"And I will," Fili promised. "But perhaps when Kili won't be an unholy terror over being left to recover in our rooms alone."

"Hey!"

But that had been a couple of weeks before and Thorin had not pressed for them to do their part for Erebor yet. There was no doubt in the princes' minds that when he did finally realise his nephews were well enough to aid him, they would be called upon for the most boring of tasks. Neither Fili nor Kili had any interest in reading dry reports about food supplies and and such things, not when there was still a mountain kingdom to explore.

"So what do you think it is?" Kili asked, once they were safely away from potential eavesdroppers.

"Who knows?" Fili replied with a grin. "A stray orc, perhaps? Something that got in when Smaug still lived? Or maybe it really is a ghost."

"And as princes of Erebor, surely it is out duty to ensure that there are no threats to our newly reclaimed home," Kili continued, matching his brother's expression.

"Of course. Any orcs should be routed as soon as possible. Any thieves should be caught. Any ghosts should be put to rest," added Fili. "And since no one else seems willing to go down there, then obviously we should be the ones to do it. Leading by example."

"Exactly." Kili clapped his brother on the shoulder. "They can't argue with that."

"But they'll try, so we should be up early in the morning to avoid the crowds," Fili replied, returning the gesture. "Sleep well, brother."

"Good night."

Both brothers woke early the next morning. Fili was up first, prodding and poking his brother until he rose too.

"If we don't hurry, there will be too many people between us and the northward passages."

Kili mumbled and rolled over, all but falling off the bed. "I'm up, I'm up. Let's go…"

"Put your trousers on first, brother," advised Fili.

Finally, dressed and armed, the brothers set off for the kitchen. They would need breakfast before they started their investigation and something to take with them for later, if their exploration took a while. Kili, being lighter on his feet than Fili, was the one to sneak into the kitchen to grab whatever he could. There were a few sleepy kitchen assistants around but they were busy enough not to notice or think to ask what he was doing.

With food and water for the day, the brothers set off for the unexplored northern passages. Behind them, Erebor was waking up but ahead of them lay only darkness and quiet.

Once, the northward passages had been home to miners and their families. The lower tunnels led to the mines where they had worked. Now, abandoned for so long, no one was sure if the tunnels were still structurally sound. The investigation teams had only been so far into the area before turning back. Chalk marks on the walls showed their progress, coded notes for the restoration teams that would be sent to make the area liveable again.

"It looks like this was as far as they got," Fili said, holding his torch up to a set of marks on the wall written in a shaky hand. "'Noises in the deep. Will go no further.' But it doesn't say what kind of noises."

"We'll just have to find out ourselves," Kili said. "Shall we split up to cover more ground?"

Fili considered for a moment. "As long as we do not go too far into the tunnels," he replied. "Perhaps we should investigate the dwellings on this level? I don't think we'll find much if we just stay on the paths."

Kili lit his own torch from his brother's and they split up to investigate the abandoned homes on either side of the passage. They were small homes, used mostly by single dwarves but there was evidence of families - abandoned children's toys, a table set for a meal for two that never happened. It filled Kili with a deep sense of sadness. People had lived here once, but there was nothing he could see that would tell him who they were and what had become of them Had they escaped when the dragon had come or had they died? Kili stood in the entrance of a small home, looking around at upturned furniture and debris.

A faint noise brought Kili abruptly out of his musings. Fili was in a home across the other side of the tunnel still. Kili would have noticed if he had come closer.

The sound came again, a quiet shuffling in another room. Kili rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and edged deeper into the room. There were doors leading off from the main room and Kili carefully pushed open each one. They creaked horrendously loudly in the quiet, hinges long rusted.

The first room turned out to be a bathroom. Seeing no sign of life, dwarf, orc or otherwise, the prince turned away. The next room was a bedroom, also empty - or so Kili thought. A soft sound caught Kili's attention as he turned away. It sounded like… a gasp? He turned back, looking for whoever had made the noise. As he turned, there was the same quiet shuffling from the corner behind him. He turned, raising his torch. There was no mistaking it that time - a scared whimper.

"Hello? Who's there? I promise, if you don't hurt me then I won't hurt you," he said quietly. He laid his sword down on the ground as proof. "Will you come out?"

"You won't… hurt me..?" The voice was whisper quiet, hoarse from misuse.

"I promise. Neither me nor my brother will harm you," Kili repeated.

He watched with wide eyes and as a figure emerged from the shadows. Though he was pale and dreadfully emaciated, there was no mistaking those wide eyes and hairy feet. Kili nearly dropped his torch in shock.

"Bilbo?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing he could remember was noise and confusion. His head hurt dreadfully and when he touched it, his fingers came away red. Scared and hurting, he had stumbled away across… across _bodies_, he realised with horror. His stomach clenched and a wave of dizziness threatened to overwhelm him.

Things were hazy after that. He remembered people - big people, so much bigger than him - but they didn't seem to see him. They was they ignored him made him feel even smaller and thoroughly unimportant. He had wandered into the mountain a little later somehow, seeking quiet and solitude. It was easier to be unnoticed, overlooked, when there was no one around to not notice him and make him feel insignificant.

It was in the tunnels that he realised he was wearing a ring. It looked odd on his finger, strange and unfamiliar. Nevertheless, he took it off and put it in his pocket. A short time after that - though he had no way of telling how much time had passed - he remembered a name - Bilbo Baggins. He wasn't sure, but he thought it might be his name. There were other things too, but he was not sure if they were memories or something he had dreamed up. All he knew for certain was that he was a little person a long way from home and if he went outside again, there would be lots of people bigger than him, louder and more than capable of hurting him.

After that, the dwarves came. He remembered that they were dwarves and he was a hobbit and the tall people had been humans and elves but names escaped him, if he had even known their names. He hid from the dwarves, who looked terrifying. Their elaborately braided hair, beards and moustaches concealed too much of their faces for him to feel comfortable. The weapons and armour worn by many did nothing to help either. He was sure that if he was caught by them, they would hurt him or kill him.

So he hid. He retreated as deep into the mountain as he dared to go, emerging only to look for food. Even then, he only took a little. Hunger became a constant feeling and after a while, he no longer noticed it.

He had been almost content for a while. He had a routine. He would spend most of his time in the tunnels, adopting an abandoned home as his own. It hardly seemed to matter if he was in the tunnels or in the little house he had picked but it felt better to have a place to call his own. When he ventured out, he would sometimes go to the inhabited parts of the mountain. Usually, he could time it so that the dwarves were sleeping but if not, he would wear his ring, after he had discovered (remembered? He wasn't sure if he had dreamt of being invisible or if it had been a memory) that it made him invisible.

Then he would go to the kitchens to find food. Normally, he would take scraps, fearing discovery if he attempted to take any more. Mission accomplished, he would return to the tunnels.

But then things began to change. The dwarves began venturing into the tunnels, expanding their population into previously uninhabited places. This included the tunnels where he had made his home. Terrified, he had fled blindly into his home and shut the door. When he had emerged, the dwarves were gone and they had not come back.

Until now.

There was only the one this time, invading his home.

_'__But it's not really mine, is it?'_ he thought. The mountain belonged to the dwarves and it only made sense that they should find him eventually and throw him out. Perhaps if he stayed quiet though… But his legs cramped in his crouched position and when he moved, he disturbed the ancient rug on the floor.

The light, when it came, hurt his eyes. It was too bright after he had spent so long in the dark. If not for the quiet tone the dwarf used, he would have been quite happy to stay in the shadows. The dwarf did not seem as terrifying as the others, talking quietly and promising not to hurt him.

_'__He could be lying…'_ The thought came unbidden and he was not sure what to do. Uncertainty warred with loneliness.

"You won't… hurt me..?" The words sprang unbidden from his lips. He had almost forgotten how to talk after so long without conversation.

"I promise. Neither me nor my brother will harm you," the dwarf said, peering into the shadows. He dropped his hand from his sword and held it up in a surrendering motion. The torch nearly fell from the dwarf's other hand when the hobbit dared to step into the light.

"Bilbo?"

No one had seen hide nor hair of the two brothers all day. If they had still been recovering, then Dwalin would not have been concerned but they had been in much better shape lately. They had been trying to help but none of the dwarves that had come to Erebor after the battle had been willing to give them anything to do and even the Company had only given them small tasks to complete. It would not do to push the young princes too hard and they still felt very protective of them.

But by lunch time, neither of the princes had been seen. They had not even been seen going to the kitchens for food. A trip to the prince's rooms proved that they were not there either.

"Trouble, brother?" Balin asked, coming across Dwalin in the hallway.

"Fili and Kili are not in their rooms and they haven't been seen all day," the warrior dwarf replied. "I'm wondering if they haven't gone off to find that 'ghost' everyone was talking about yesterday."

"It does seem like the sort of thing they'd do, doesn't it?" Balin agreed quietly.

"Aye, that it does," Dwalin sighed.

"Round up the others and have them look around for traces of them," Balin suggested. "I'll keep Thorin busy. See if you can find them before he has to find out. I don't want to imagine what he'll do if he finds out they've wandered off somewhere."

"As good a plan as any. Good luck with Thorin."

The brothers parted ways, Balin heading for the King's chambers and Dwalin to find the other members of their Company.

Kili could hardly believe his eyes. Bilbo Baggins, their lost but never forgotten burglar. He reached out for him, just wanting to make sure he was real. Bilbo shrank back from his touch. He looked so scared that it pained Kili to see him look at him like that.

"Bilbo?" he repeated, dropping his voice to a whisper. "It's me, Kili. You know me. We're friends." At least, he sincerely hoped that Bilbo still thought of him as a friend. After Thorin had banished him and surviving down in the deep for so long, perhaps his feelings had changed.

"Are we..? I don't know you," Bilbo rasped. "I don't know anyone."

"Bilbo? Yes, you do. You travelled with us, remember?" Kili's heart sank. "You've saved our lives over and over. Don't you remember the trolls? Or the spiders? The elven prison? Tell me you remember the dragon!"

How anyone could forget going to face a dragon was beyond Kili, especially when he had gone into the mountain alone.

Bilbo backed away until he was pressed against the wall. "No… No, I don't know any of that."

"We… we're friends, Bilbo. Or… we were friends, once," Kili said desperately.

"I don't remember!" snapped the hobbit. The sound echoed in the empty room.

Kili drew back at the harsh tone. Whether he remembered him or not, the young dwarf was not sure he deserved Bilbo's friendship anymore. When Thorin had banished Bilbo for his perceived betrayal, not one of them had stood against their king, even if they felt it would have been the right thing to do.

"Kili? Kili where are you?"

The unexpectedly loud voice made them both jump. Bilbo immediately made as if to run away, one hand going to his pocket. Kili lunged for him grabbing him by the arms, dropping his torch in his haste. He had just found their missing burglar and he was not going to let him go now.

"Calm! Be calm It's only Fili, my brother," Kili explained hastily. Turning his head, he called out for his sibling. "Fili! In here! Come quickly!"

Bilbo was shaking in his grasp. Kili could feel his bones beneath his clothes, his hands wrapping around the hobbit's arms and holding him too easily. Bilbo had always been the smallest of them but there had been some weight to him once, some strength beneath his soft-looking exterior. Looking at him now in the flickering torchlight, Kili wondered if there was anything left of the hobbit he had once been.

Fili's running footsteps seemed loud in the quiet. The dwarf burst into the room, one hand on his sword as he held his own torch aloft in the other. "Kili?!"

"Peace, Fili. There's no danger, just a lost friend," Kili replied. He tugged Bilbo in front of him, trying to be gentle even when the hobbit resisted. He tried not to think about how little resistance there actually was and whether it was because Bilbo was too weak to resist or simply not trying at all.

"Bilbo?" Fili sounded just as shocked as Kili had. "Is that really you?"

Bilbo nodded hesitantly. "I… I don't remember much but I remember that name belongs to me."

Fili and Kili shared a look, equally heartbroken over the fate of their friend. Their brave little hobbit was barely a shadow of his former self.

"He doesn't remember us," Kili murmured. "Or our adventure. Nothing."

"Have you been down here all this time?" asked Fili quietly.

"I… I don't know how long I've been here. I remember being… in the light and there were so many people and they didn't notice me…" Bilbo seemed to shrink as he spoke, curling in on himself. "And then I ended up in here and I couldn't find my way out."

"Well, we've found you now," Kili said. "And we can't leave you here. We'll take you back with us."

Immediately, Bilbo began to struggle in earnest. "No! No, you can't - I can't - Don't make me, please!"

Alarmed, Kili let go of him. He worried that he would hurt Bilbo if he kept hold of him. The hobbit was allowed no chance to escape however, for Fili took hold of him the moment he tried to bolt.

"Bilbo, please, nothing bad will happen to you if you come back with us. We'll give you food and water, a more comfortable place to sleep, clean clothes, whatever you want," Fili promised. "We cannot leave you here in good conscience."

"…I survived this long…" the hobbit muttered, not meeting their gazes.

"What I don't understand is why you still hide down here. Did you not see the dwarves that came down here earlier? Or the community in the upper levels? Why would you stay down here when you could have been living with the rest of us?" questioned Kili. "Why do you not want to come back with us now?"

"I… I can't," Bilbo answered in a small voice. The fear on his face was plain to see, but at the same time Fili and Kili could tell that he wanted to join them.

"Yes, you can," Fili insisted. "We'll keep you safe. You can stay with us for as long as you want."

"Please, Bilbo." Kili kneeled beside the hobbit. "You helped us. Now let us help you."

In the end, it took rather more persuading than the brothers thought to convince Bilbo to come with them. They had no wish to force him, though they realised that they could have easily carried him back. Walking through the walkways and passages of Erebor with him was much better though. Kili and Fili shared some of the rations snatched from the kitchen earlier as they walked. Though they made no mention of it, the way Bilbo only ate small mouthfuls and hid the rest of his food in his pockets caused them no small amount of distress. They shared a look over the hobbit's head, both recognising that he was saving it for later- a habit picked up after going far too long without knowing when he would next be able to eat.

They encountered no problems until they began to get closer to the populated areas of Erebor. The sounds of dwarven life - voices, footsteps, the clanging of metal - echoed down the tunnels. Bilbo slowed his pace, his hand going to his pocket again. He glanced at the two princes uncertainly.

"No turning back, Bilbo," Kili said gently. "Com along. Did we not say we would protect you?"

Bilbo nodded. His hand dropped to his side again. Kili wondered briefly why Bilbo did that every time he wanted to run away, though now was obviously not the time to ask.

"Let's find a quieter route back to our rooms," Fili suggested. "Once we get to the royal suites, there should be less people around anyway."

Bilbo looked relieved at the suggestion but still stayed close, looking around warily as though he was afraid he might be attacked at any time.

Through some miracle, they made it back to the prince's rooms without running into anyone. There were some close calls, avoided by ducking into different walkways, doorways and shadowy spots. Fili and Kili were sure to keep a hand on their burglar, just in case he decided to disappear.

Once they were safely ensconced in their room, Kili and Fili took the time to really look at Bilbo. It had been harder to tell in the dark passageways but in the light, they could see clearly the damage done by the months of living alone. He was pale, much paler than they had ever seen him before, although it was not easy to tell beneath the dirt that covered him. Once, his clothes had been well-fitted but now they hung off his bony frame, making him look even smaller and fragile. The hobbits curls had grown until they hung around his shoulders but they were limp and filthy.

"You need a bath," Fili decided.

"And luckily, we have our own," Kili added.

"This way." Fili guided Bilbo to one of the doors leading off from their main room.

The had a spacious bathroom, with a large pool sunk into the floor to bathe in. The water was pumped in from underground springs, heated by the forges within the mountain. Kili moved about, picking soaps and other things off shelves and making sure towels were in easy reach while Fili saw to the business of stripping Bilbo and encouraging him into the water.

Bilbo approached the water with some trepidation but once he was ankle deep, he seemed quite happy to keep going. There were steps leading into the bath, which was deep for a dwarf at the other end, never mind a hobbit. Bilbo stopped when he was about knee deep and sat on the step.

Fili and Kili tried not to stare. The hobbit that had left the Shire with them had been rounder, soft from his comfortable life and clearly unused to going without meals. The hobbit currently sitting in their bath looked like a stiff breeze would snap him in half. The princes could have counted his ribs. They could not fathom how he was still alive, looking as skeletal as he did.

Kili was the first to snap out of their shocked daze. "Well, let's get washed up." He began stripping off his own clothes to join Bilbo in the bath. Fili followed his lead and together they waded into the pool.

Bilbo looked between them, confused. He had not expected them to join him. Neither Fili nor Kili seemed to notice his expression though. They sat down on either side of him, armed with washcloths and soap. Together they began washing the hobbit as though they did that kind of thing every day. Gradually, the muck came off and Bilbo looked down at his startlingly pale skin.

"Can we wash you hair, Bilbo?" Kili asked quietly. He was aware that the hobbit would be unfamiliar with the importance of hair to dwarves, as he had been at the start of their journey together but he had a sense of propriety demanded that he ask permission, although such things were usually only permitted for family and lovers. But after all they had been through together, was Bilbo not honorary family? That was how the young prince chose to justify his question.

Fili's thoughts were much the same, so when Bilbo nodded, both of them set about soaping his hair and combing out the tangles carefully.

"This seems long enough to braid," Fili remarked.

Bilbo remained silent. He had his knees drawn up to his chest as he sat in the water, patiently letting the brothers do what they would. He still felt nervous around them but they never gave him the chance to act on it. Every time he wanted to run, they were there with calm words and a grip on his arm that he could not break free of. He wasn't sure if he trusted them yet, even if they said they were friends of his but he was aware that what he was doing - what he was letting them do - required some degree of trust.

The bath was relaxing though. Perhaps a little too relaxing. Before he was aware of it, Bilbo found himself falling asleep. His eyes drifted shut and he slumped sideways into Kili.

"Bilbo?"

"He's asleep," Fili whispered. "Hold him steady while I finish his hair."

The older dwarf worked quickly to untangle Bilbo's hair and clean it of all the accumulated filth. He was nearly done when he noticed the scar, hidden beneath the hobbit's curls.

"I think I found the source of his memory loss." Fili traced the wound with gentle fingers.

Kili's response was to hold the thin frame tighter, burying his face into Bilbo's neck.

Shortly after discovering the scar, Fili announced he was done. He fetched towels for all three of them while Kili carried Bilbo out of the bath. Somehow, drying the hobbit did not wake him up and nor did he wake when they wrapped him in blankets and set him in Fili's bed in the room next door.

After taking care of their burglar, the brothers redressed quietly and set out clean clothes for Bilbo. As Kili was the smaller of the two, he donated a shirt and pair of trousers for the hobbit. Bilbo's own clothes were left in a laundry basket for a servant to take care of, after having the pockets emptied. Fili set the contents - a few scraps of food and a curious gold ring - in a dish on the bedside table so that Bilbo cold find them when he awoke.

"It should be just about time for our evening meal," Fili murmured, not wanting to wake Bilbo. "We should go. We can bring back something for him to eat when he wakes."

"I don't want to leave him alone," Kili confided. "What if he wakes up without us here and decides to leave?"

Fili shook his head. "We'll have to take that chance. We can't miss the meal tonight, not without a good reason."

Kili cast one last glance at Bilbo. "Perhaps if we're quick, he'll still be sleeping when we return."

"Let's hope so. Come on, we'll be late if we don't go now."

The brothers hurried through the halls to the dining hall, hoping that they were not too late. Unfortunately, it seemed as though their hopes were in vain. Everyone else had already arrived, turning to face them when they entered. The conversation halted. Fili and Kili glanced at each other, then around at the company. Judging by the look on their uncle's face, they were in trouble.

"So, would either of you like to tell me where you've been all day?"


	3. Chapter 3

There was no way they would be able to keep Bilbo a secret from their Company forever. In fact, they didn't even want to. Their burglar had been found. He was alive and close by. The others would be glad to know he was alive and safe at last. Yet at the same time, the two princes were hesitant to reveal their secret. Perhaps Thorin did regret his actions towards Bilbo but what of the banishment? He had not spoken of it since the battle, either to ensure it was enforced or waived in the event of the hobbit's return. Not to mention how the others might react. Bilbo had been flustered enough when they had barged into his hobbit hole. How would he fare if they all burst in on him in his current state?

"Well?" Thorin snapped. "Where have you been?"

Fili and Kili shared a look and simultaneously decided to keep their secret a little longer.

"Oh, just around," Fili replied with an easy smile. He slid into his seat at the table and reached for a dish of roast ham. "Why? Whatever is the matter?" Kili sat beside him, trying to look innocent.

"You know what the matter is," Thorin growled. "Neither of you have been seen all day. There was nothing to say where you went or what you were doing and now you both stroll in here _late_ and with no explanation?"

"We just had a little walk around the kingdom," Kili replied. "Surely that isn't so bad, is it?" He took the roast ham from Fili and piled some on his own plate.

"You mean you ventured into the abandoned passages that have yet to be investigated and examined," Dwalin replied.

"It was perfectly safe," Kili replied, taking another dish from Fili. The brothers had developed a habit where Fili would help himself to various dishes first and then pass the food on to Kili.

Thorin thumped the table, making the dishes and cups rattle. The other members of the company watched in wary silence.

"That is _not the point!_" roared the king. "You are princes of Erebor! Perhaps that meant nothing to you before but it means something now. You cannot simply wander off into potentially dangerous situations!"

"So we can join a quest to face a dragon but we can't explore the home we gained because of that quest?" Kili muttered, feeling rather sullen. So they had gone off by themselves for a while. There was no need to make such a big fuss. If this kept up, they would not be able to keep Bilbo a secret at all.

Thorin looked furious. Under the table, Fili put a warning hand on Kili's forearm.

"Now, laddie, we know the quest was dangerous. There wasn't a one of us who wasn't willing to die to see it succeed and it's only luck that all of us survived. You should know that better than anyone. You both nearly died in battle, defending your uncle and he nor any of the others want to see you hurt again," the old dwarf said calmly. "So if you're going to go running off again, let us know."

Fili and Kili bowed their heads, feeling thoroughly reprimanded. They had not considered how the others would feel if something had happened to them.

"Aye, and isn't your mother coming here?" Bofur chimed in. "What would she say if you two managed to hurt yourselves again so soon after you recovered from the battle?"

There was something neither prince had thought about. Both of them paled considerably. Even Thorin seemed to have forgotten his sister was on her way, for he suddenly looked rather worried. Dis was travelling with a large group from Ered Luin, but had been held up due to a bout of bad weather, among other things. She had kept in contact via the ravens though, and her last letter said that the roads were clear. It was expected that she and the caravan of dwarves accompanying her would arrive soon.

"That is… certainly something to keep in mind," Fili replied. "You've made your point, all of you. We'll be more responsible in future."

"Well, that's settled then," Balin smiled.

Dwalin nodded, leaning on his elbows. "So now you might as well tell us what you found in the northward corridors, hm?"

Fili, who had just begun to eat, choked on his food.

"Who said we went north?" Kili asked, entirely too innocently.

Nori shook his head. "I wouldn't bother denying it, if I was you. There have been dwarves in most other parts of the mountain looking for traces of you and none of them found anything."

Fili and Kili looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright, fine. We went to the north corridors - but we didn't go any further than the inspection teams had already gone," Fili admitted. "We watched out for their marks and only went as far as the last one, which said they wouldn't go any further."

Thorin's mouth twisted in disapproval. "I still feel you should not have gone. Those dwarves stopped their work for a reason."

"Yes," Kili said. "Because they heard noises and were too afraid to continue. No one else wanted to go down there, did they?"

"We would have found someone or we would have gone ourselves," Dwalin said. "There was no need for you to risk yourselves."

Kili waved him off. "Yes, yes, we've covered that already."

Dwalin glared at the cheeky dismissal but said nothing.

"So tell us - did you find anything of note?" asked Thorin.

The brothers glanced at each other, confirming in that moment that they were both intending to keep Bilbo a secret just a little longer.

"Well, there aren't any orcs down there," Fili replied. "And no ghosts either."

"There's really nothing to worry about at all down there," Kili added. "Just empty walkways and empty homes."

The king leaned over the table toward them. "If I find out you're keeping something from me…" He trailed off warningly.

"You know what? I don't think I'm very hungry after all." Kili stood up. "Let's go, Fili…" He turned and walked to the door.

"Kili, I haven't finished…" Fili stood up, following his brother but he took his plate with him. "Wait, Kili!"

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin shot to his feet, knocking his chair over in the process. "This is not over."

"Yes, it is," Kili snapped.

"There was a problem in our kingdom. We investigated it when there was no one else brave enough to do it. We did what we felt was the best course of action. We encountered no danger and that should be enough to lay the rumours to rest," added Fili. "Now we're tired. We've only just healed from our wounds and we're not yet as fit as we were."

Guilt flashed across Thorin's face and he dropped his gaze for a moment. When he looked up again, the guilt was gone but he did not look so stern. "I know you are keeping something from me," he said in a softer tone.

"Uncle, we trusted you enough to follow you on a quest with no guarantee of success," Kili said. "Will you not trust us now?"

Silence reigned. The dwarves gathered around the table looked between Thorin and his nephews with varying degrees of anxiety. They felt as though this argument was something private, that they should not have been witness to and yet none of them dared to move.

After what felt like an age, Thorin nodded. "Very well. Go."

Fili and Kili nodded once, then left the room. As soon as the door shut behind them, the dwarves burst into a cacophony of chatter. They tried to listen but as everyone was trying to talk over everyone else, they could not make out what they were saying.

"Well, that could have gone better," Kili murmured. "I don't think we were subtle enough."

Fili gave him a carefully blank look. "You don't say…" he replied sarcastically.

"I hope Bilbo appreciates this," muttered Kili. "I don't like arguing with Uncle."

"Nor me," Fili replied. He nudged his brother's arm. "Come, let's see if he's awakened yet. I do not want to have borrowed this plate for nothing."

Thorin picked his chair up and sat back down, the only silent person in the room. He bowed his head and let the talking continue while he gathered his thoughts. After a few minutes, the noise had still not died down.

"That's _enough!_"

Silence fell. He looked around at the faces of his friends and family - whether by blood or by the bonds they had forged during their journey - and drew himself up straight in his seat.

"I know my nephews are keeping something from me. You all saw the way they were looking at each other. But they were right - I must trust them to come to me. I do not believe they would do anything that would endanger any of us or our home. If you try to discover their secret, then do it for yourselves and not for me. I will have no part of it."

His gaze travelled across each and every dwarf in front of him, lingering for just a second longer on Nori. As Spy-master, he knew Nori would be more likely to attempt to uncover what Fili and Kili were keeping from him but he wished for an end to their argument more than he desired the truth. They would come to him in time, he was sure.

"Is this understood?"

A chorus of agreements came from the assembled dwarves. Thorin nodded in approval.

"Very well, my friends. Now I believe I shall retire for the night. Hopefully tomorrow will be less eventful." Thorin was careful not to knock his chair over this time and he made his way to the door.

Balin caught up with him in the corridor. "You could have handled them better," he remarked.

Thorin shrugged. "Probably. I'm afraid I let my temper get the better of me," he replied. The 'again' went unspoken.

"I'll check on them later," Balin said. "Just to make sure they're not in any kind of trouble, you understand. I'll let them have their secrets as long as they need them."

Thorin felt the tight feeling in his stomach dissipate. Knowing that Balin was also looking out for his nephews made him feel better. Of course, he knew all the others would also look out for Fili and Kili - they would always be there for each other in times of need - but hearing the older dwarf say as much eased Thorin's worry. It had barely eased since he had learned that his nephews had disappeared earlier that evening. Balin and Dwalin had done their best to keep him from fretting over the news but they had not been able to keep it from him after all. When both of them had failed to show up promptly for dinner, he had asked for their whereabouts. After none of his companions had been able to give him a proper answer, the truth had come out.

"Thank you, my friend. It means a lot to me to hear you say that." They stopped outside the door to Thorin's chambers.

Balin patted him on the shoulder. "You know we're just as protective of those two as you are. Now, get some rest. If I find you've been working through the night again, I'm going to have Bombur start lacing your meals with a sleeping draught."

Thorin nodded, smiling faintly though he would not put it past Balin to try something like that if he truly felt he had to. "If you insist. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight, Balin."

"Goodnight, laddie."

Bilbo was warm and comfortable for what felt like the first time since … well, since his first awful awakening. The bed in the abandoned home had been rickety and rotted so he had simply gathered old blankets and slept on the stone floor. If he had felt cold and particularly daring, he had crept closer to where the great forges were once again lit but he did not dare stay long for fear of discovery. There was no fear now though. He was wrapped in blankets and tucked into an unfamiliar bed but there was no anxious, fluttery feeling in his stomach and no desire whatsoever to move. For one long, luxurious moment he revelled in the absolute safety he felt.

It wouldn't last, of course. Bilbo didn't believe for one second that it would but that did not mean he couldn't enjoy it while it did.

It was a few minutes before he realised he was still naked from his bath. Blushing though there was no one to see, the hobbit sat up and spied a set of clothes on a chair. It was clear that they had been left for him though they were not his. Perhaps one of the brothers' clothes, then? They would be bi on him but better than nothing. Timidly, Bilbo slid out of bed and padded over to try them on.

As he suspected, the dark blue tunic hung off his small frame rather like a dress, albeit a short dress. The trousers required a belt but the belt provided did not tighten quite enough to keep them on comfortably. Idly, he fingered the hem of one sleeve. The stitching was well done and the clothes were obviously of some quality. They were far better than his own clothes had been, even before the dirt and stains.

The sound of voices from the outer room alerted Bilbo to Fili and Kili's return. They spoke quietly enough that he could not hear them through the door but it mattered little for a moment later Kili stuck his head through the door. He grinned when he saw Bilbo awake and out of bed.

"Ah, good! You're up! We brought you something to eat, if you're feeling up to it," the dwarf said cheerfully.

Bilbo nodded, doing his best to ignore the instinctive knot of fear that had formed in his gut. Fili and Kili were his friends. He did not have to be afraid of them.

Perhaps if he told himself often enough, he would start to truly believe it. It was not easy to move past the fear of dwarves he had had down in the dark for so long.

In the outer room, Fili had set a plate of food on a little table in front of the fire. He grinned when he saw Bilbo timidly enter the room, ushered forward by Kili.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

The hobbit nodded again, trying to swallow down the growing fear he had. There was no need for it, he reminded himself fiercely.

It seemed Fili and Kili were aware of his feelings though, because once he was sat in the comfortable chair, warming himself by the fire as he ate, they both backed off a little way. There was no way he could make it to the door before they caught him (and why did that thought have him automatically reaching for his ring _which he didn't have_, he suddenly realised. _Where was it, he needed it, needed it-_)

"Be sure not to eat too quickly or too much," Kili said suddenly, cutting off Bilbo's train of thought. "You haven't eaten properly for so long that it'll make you sick if you gorge yourself now."

"And that won't be a pleasant experience for anyone," Fili added. "Trust us, we know what we're talking about."

The tone was light-hearted and friendly but there was a flash of pain in the elder dwarf's expression. Kili reached over the gap between their chairs to nudge him, a quick brush of his hand against Fili's forearm. Bilbo watched them curiously. Both of them were obviously lacking for nothing and he had trouble trying to imagine them starving as he had been. If he had felt bolder, perhaps he would have asked but it felt like prying. Surely something like that must have been private?

Apparently, Fili and Kili did not feel that way. Fili took the other chair by the fire, while Kili pulled a chair over from the desk on the other side of the room. Once settled, they seemed quite happy to share their story.

"When we were still young, there was a harsh winter in the Blue Mountains, where we lived," Kili began. "Well, winters were never easy but this one was… worse. And while we did have food, there was never enough to fill us up."

"Especially as we were two growing dwarflings," Fili added. "We don't remember it very well, actually but I remember being aware that we were lucky to make it through that winter."

"And then spring came, and the snow melted and suddenly there was food!" Kili grinned.

"And this moron went and tried to eat far too much," Fili added. His somber mood seemed to slip away but there was still a sadness lurking behind his expression. "He threw most of it up later. I remember holding his hair back the whole time."

"And lecturing me about how 'Mum told you not to eat so much, Kee. You should've listened. Why didn't you listen? You've made yourself sick just like she said you would!'" Kili replied, making his voice high and child-like.

Fili chuckled. "We recovered quick enough though and Kili learned many lessons that day."

"The most important being: if I'm going to throw up, don't do it on Mum's favourite rug," the younger dwarf said with a wink.

Despite the rather serious nature of their tale and then hardships of their past, Bilbo found himself huffing with silent laughter at their antics and didn't realise that he had forgotten to be scared or nervous around them as they talked. Their past may have been hard at times but they had not let it keep them down, though he wondered how they had gone from starving children to their current, rather luxurious situation.

A knock at the door prevented him from even considering asking. He froze up, staring at the door in a panic. He had forgotten that there were others in the mountain, others who might come to these rooms looking for the two brothers.

"Kili, keep Bilbo out of sight. I'll see who it is," Fili murmured, almost silently.

Kili nodded once, then easily swept the terrified hobbit back into the bedroom. Bilbo kept his eyes on the door until Kili broke his line of sight.

"Hey, Bilbo, don't panic, alright?" the young dwarf whispered. "Fili will handle this."

Bilbo said nothing and didn't realise until later that he was clinging to Kili's sleeves.

Fili waited only until Kili had shut the bedroom door before going to see their visitor.

"Balin," he greeted. "Is something the matter?" He kept his tone light, but leaned in the doorway to prevent the older dwarf from entering.

Balin eyed his curiously. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Not that I'm enquiring after your secret," he added to pacify the young prince. "Thorin isn't going to pry, and he wants nothing to do with anyone else's attempts. But that doesn't stop us from worrying, you understand."

"He really said that?" asked Fili.

Balin nodded with a small smile. "Yes, laddie. He wants you to trust him but he understands that for that to happen, perhaps he needs to show a little trust in you first."

"He must really want to know." Fili smirked, glancing briefly back inside the room. Bilbo and Kili were out of sight, but the bedroom door was slightly ajar. That meant Kili must have been trying to listen. "So, if you're not here to learn our secret…"

"I'm just making sure you're not in any kind of trouble, Master Fili. Thorin doesn't believe you'd bring any kind of danger to Erebor but I know that sometimes things just happen without anyone ever intending for them," Balin explained.

Fili shook his head. "There's not need to worry about danger, Balin. I promise you, Kili and I have not brought danger out of the deeps with us."

Balin gave him a searching look. "But you did bring something back."

"In time, Balin. In time, you will know but not yet. When… when we're ready," Fili replied, lowering his voice. He and Kili had no intention of keeping Bilbo a secret forever but they did not have to let the hobbit know that just yet, not when he was so obviously terrified of meeting anyone else right now. It would be far better to give him time to get used to their presence before they reintroduced him to the Company.

Balin nodded, seeing Fili's sincerity. "Aye, alright. Goodnight, Fili."

"Goodnight, Balin," replied the young dwarf. He watched Balin walk down the hallway before closing and locking the door.

He found Kili holding Bilbo on his bed. The hobbit was shaking silently, his face buried in Kili's chest. As terrible as it felt knowing that Bilbo was terrified of Balin, who had never done him any harm, the sight did give Fili some hope. If Bilbo could learn to trust him and Kili again in such a short time after all those months down in the dark, then perhaps he could learn to trust the others again just as quickly.

"That was Balin," he said, mostly for the benefit of the hobbit. He climbed up on the bed and Kili readily made room for him to join the hug.

"Balin's a good friend," Kili said into Bilbo's ear.

"He was your friend too, before you lost your memory," Fili said. "He wouldn't harm you any more than we would. There's no need to be scared."

"Maybe you should meet him sometime," Kili said. "When you're ready, of course. I'm sure he would like that."

Bilbo pulled away from their grasp, giving them suspicious looks. "I'm not sure…"

Fili did his best to look reassuring. "You were friends with all thirteen of our company once, and they've been worried about you. It wouldn't be fair of us to keep you to ourselves but we don't want to force you into doing anything you're uncomfortable with."

Bilbo still looked uncertain. He had no memory of the dwarves and no reason to trust any of them except for Fili and Kili so far.

"How about we introduce them one at a time?" Kili suggested. "And we'll be there too, if you want."

Bilbo nodded. "Yes. I- I'll do it if you're there."

Fili and Kili smiled happily at him. They already had a dwarf in mind. All they had to do was get him up to their rooms tomorrow, before Bilbo had a chance to chance his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's left a comment. I would respond to people properly but the thought of doing so makes me freak out. In a sort of good way. Also thanks to everyone who's put this on alerts and favourites and stuff. Much love, guys.

* * *

Nori knew that Thorin would disapprove of his intentions, but he had an insatiable curiosity that the princes had piqued. Clearly something important had happened in those tunnels and the sneaky dwarf had a mind to find out what it was. Fili and Kili were young and reckless, although perhaps less so now than they once were. Still, that did not prevent them from doing stupid things. Their solo trip into the northward tunnels proved that well enough.

All of their interactions the night before had told Nori that they were hiding something big from Thorin and the rest of the company. It couldn't be something that posed an immediate threat or they would have dealt with it and bragged about it.

So if they had not found a threat, then what had they found? It was a mystery and Nori intended to get to the bottom of it.

Fili and Kili spent much of the next few days in their rooms with Bilbo. After so long alone, he did not like to be left by himself for too long and even then, he did not want any others but Fili and Kili. Every time there was a knock at the door, he cringed. If anyone came in or requested to come in, he would find a place and hide himself away before Fili or Kili could stop him. Even though they had planned to let the other members of their Company meet Bilbo and he had agreed, the hobbit still shied away when they brought it up. No amount of cajoling could persuade him to remain seated when another dwarf came to their chambers.

After three days had passed in this manner, with them only leaving their rooms to attend the Company dinners, Fili and Kili knew they would have to take matters into their own hands. The dinners had once been fun but since their argument with Thorin and their continued silence regarding their secret hobbit, the meal had become rather strained. No one had yet made any overt attempts to wrangle their secret out of them but there was a constant sense of curiosity and anticipation from their friends. Thorin especially seemed expectant and with each day that they did not tell him, he seemed more and more disappointed that they did not trust him.

They rose early on the morning of the fourth day, rousing Bilbo to eat breakfast with them as had become their custom. The meal was sent to their rooms and they would split it with the hobbit. He was still far too thin but he had regained a little energy that he had not seemed to have before. Over breakfast, the princes announced that they had business to attend to elsewhere in the mountain.

"Bilbo, we're going to have to leave you for a little while this morning," Kili said gently. "Will you be alright on your own?"

Bilbo's gaze flicked nervously to the door and then back to Kili. "I…" he trailed off nervously, then squared his shoulders. "I'll manage," he said a bit more firmly, a hint of his former self showing through.

Kili smiled brightly. There was something left of their burglar after all. He had hoped that would be the case but to actually witness it filled him with happiness.

"We can lock the door when we go, if it would make you feel safer," offered Fili, who had seen the way Bilbo had looked toward the door. He wondered if the hobbit meant to leave while they were gone or if he feared someone might enter and find him.

"No, no! I- I'm sure I'll be fine," replied Bilbo hastily. He pushed away his breakfast plate, still containing some leftovers.

Fili was still uncertain but nodded all the same. "If you're sure. We'll try to be back quickly, but if we're not seen out and about today then we'll get into bother. We have duties to attend to, you see, and while we can neglect them a little, it isn't good to abandon them completely."

Bilbo nodded, looking downcast. He had not meant to be a burden on them or to keep them from doing other things. "Maybe I'll just… stay in the bedroom." He fidgeted with the cuff of his borrow tunic. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, you've got absolutely nothing to be sorry for," Kili told him. "Really. We're your friends, Bilbo and friends are there for each other when they need it most."

Bilbo nodded, still looking miserable.

"He's right," Fili said. "We're helping you because we want to, because you're a friend in need. If anyone else knew what we were doing in here, they would feel the same way."

The hobbit looked doubtful but if they stayed to reassure him much longer, then Fili and Kili worried that they wouldn't make it out of their rooms at all.

"It's time to go, Kili," Fili said, standing up. "Come, before Uncle sends someone looking for us."

"Stay out of trouble," Kili said, patting Bilbo on the shoulder. "We'll be back before you know it." He game Bilbo one last cheerful grin and followed his brother out of their chambers. He tried not to think of how small and fragile Bilbo looked in his borrowed tunic or about how alone he had looked, still sitting in his chair by the fire.

The princes hesitated outside the door. Fili turned the key over and over in his hands.

"What if he runs?" he whispered to Kili.

"We'll find him again," Kili reassured him confidently. "Besides, he's been down there alone for so long. Do you really think he wants to go back?"

"If he's scared of everyone…" Fili trailed off uncomfortably. "I don't want to lose him again, Kili."

"Me neither. But it would be wrong to lock him in. He's our friend, not a prisoner," Kili reminded him.

That seemed to do the trick. Fili pocketed the key, though he still had lingering doubts. "You're right. Let's go, then."

The brothers intended to begin reintroducing Bilbo to his former friends as soon as possible, lest he have a change of heart. Choosing the first of their friends to bring back was easy enough, but Bilbo was so skittish that they really had no idea how the first meeting was going to go. But if they didn't do something, then Bilbo would remain a secret recluse in their rooms indefinitely if he had his way. He was very good at disappearing suddenly. Fili and Kili had no idea where he went, as he would reappear just as suddenly once the coast was clear. This meant they would have to take him by surprise.

In all likelihood, it was not going to go well but they had to try.

With this thought in mind, the two princes made their way to the once great library of Erebor. Since there had been no gold or other treasures stored in the library, Smaug had had little interest in the library but that did not meant that there wasn't a lot of work to do. The books and scrolls had been damaged over time, falling apart due to age and neglect. Ori had taken it upon himself to restore what he could, along with a few others who had come to the mountain later. Though most other dwarves would rather concentrate on making their kingdom safe to live in again, Ori had seen the importance of preserving their past records, histories and stories.

The young scribe was easy enough to find among the bookshelves. He sat at a long table, delicately rearranging several sheets of paper so they could be further examined by one of the older scribes and either rebound or copied. Being the quiet, more reserved young dwarf that he was, the princes felt he was the least likely to terrify Bilbo into running away.

"Ori! Just the dwarf we were looking for!" Kili greeted cheerfully. He settled in a chair beside the young scribe while Fili sat on the other side.

"We were wondering if you would mind doing something for us," the elder prince said.

"Nothing dangerous," added Kili.

Ori looked from one to the other. "Coming from you, that isn't really reassuring."

Kili put his hand over his heart dramatically. "That hurts, Ori. What did we ever do to make you doubt us so?"

Ori opened his mouth to reply, only to have another voice cut across him.

"I hope you two aren't planning to involve my brother in any sort of trouble."

All three spun to see Dori standing behind them. Kili tried his best to look innocent. Fili knew better and tried for a reassuring smile.

"We wouldn't dream of it, Dori."

The older dwarf did not look convinced. "You'll have to excuse me if I find that hard to believe. Ori, you can tell them to go away if they're trying to cause trouble."

Kili pouted. "I really want to know what we've done to deserve such terrible treatment."

"Give me a day and I'll write you a list," muttered Ori. "Is it very important? I have work to do."

"Of course it is," Kili replied instantly.

"The most important thing we've ever asked of you," Fili added. He looked to Dori. "I promise we're not going to put him in danger. We're not going off exploring again or anything. We just have something we need him to do for us."

Dori looked form one prince to the other. "Very well. I'd better get him back in one piece, you hear me?"

"We promise," both Fili and Kili said in unison.

"I haven't even agreed to anything yet," protested Ori.

Kili put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him away from the table. "Trust us, Ori, you'll be glad we came to you."

Fili embraced him in a similar fashion from the other side. "Your books and scrolls can wait. This is of even greater importance."

The two dwarves guided Ori away. Dori watched them go suspiciously. He had an inkling that perhaps this had something to do with the northward tunnels and the increasingly awkward dinners but he wouldn't meddle. If they were letting Ori in on their big secret, there was a chance that they were preparing to tell them all soon anyway.

Ori shook the two dwarves off once they were out of the library. He wasn't about to run away from his friends, though he only relaxed fully once he realised they were heading to the royal suites instead of the unexplored passages. As they walked, Fili and Kili chatted to him amicably, not giving away anything of their purpose. Only when they were away from the crowds did they stop and Ori realised that the chatter had been a cover. If they looked like three friends catching up, then no one would suspect them of anything.

They came to a stop outside the prince's chambers. Fili gestured to Kili, who nodded once and entered the rooms. Fili kept his hand on Ori's arm, preventing him from entering until Kili poked his head out into the corridor.

"Come on, quietly now," he whispered.

Kili disappeared back into the room. Confused, Ori looked to Fili for answers but there were none forthcoming. They followed Kili as quietly as they were able and Fili locked the door behind them.

"What happens in this room doesn't leave it, understand?"

Ori nodded, suddenly nervous. Fili smiled faintly and patted him on the shoulder.

Kili tiptoed to Fili's room, though with the door locked there was no real need to sneak any more. Bilbo was not going anywhere. "Hello, we're back."

Bilbo stirred on the bed. He had been lightly dozing since they had left. Without fear and hunger motivating him to move and keep moving as it had in the lower passages, he had found he no longer had much energy. It was far nicer to simply relax in the safety of Fili and Kili's rooms. He greeted Kili with a shy smile, though it quickly faded at the serious expression on the dwarf's face.

"Bilbo, do you remember when you agreed to meet the other members of our company?" Kili asked quietly.

Bilbo paled, nodding. He clutched at the bedsheets anxiously. "I- I'm not ready!" he breathed.

Kili crossed the room and took his hands. "It's alright. No one here will harm you. Me and Fili are here, like we promised. Come on, let's go." He lifted the hobbit easily off the bed and set him down on his feet.

Bilbo struggled weakly. "No! No, I'm not- I can't do this!"

Steeling himself against Bilbo's pleading, Kili guided him to the door. "You'll thank us for this later, Bilbo."

The hobbit shook his head. "No, no, Kili _please!_"

But it was too late. He was out of the bedroom, with no way back. His hand went to his pocket for his ring but he froze at the stunned gasp.

"_Mister Baggins?!_"

Bilbo froze. He turned his wide-eyed gaze to the young dwarf Fili and Kili had brought back. Kili's hands were warm and steady on his shoulder's. Holding him in place, he thought frantically. Not letting him go and he _had to go, had to get out and just go go go_. He didn't realise he was shaking, didn't see the distraught expression on the new dwarf's face or the worried looks Fili and Kili were exchanging.

"Bilbo! Bilbo, please, calm down. You know we wouldn't bring anyone here who we didn't trust not to hurt you," Kili said "Bilbo, listen to me, please!"

Gradually, Bilbo became aware that Kili was talking to him. His hands had a death grip on the dwarf's sleeves. Fili's voice filtered through the panic too.

"He doesn't remember us or our journey together. He's been hiding in the northward passages, alone in the dark ever since the battle, too scared to come out," explained Fili quietly. "He was scared of us too, but we sort of… forced him to come back with us. We want to let everyone know he's alright but then everyone will want to see him and we didn't want to overwhelm him so… we thought maybe if we brought everyone here one at a time or something, let him get used to everyone again, then he won't be so…" Fili trailed off, looking over at Bilbo.

Bilbo looked back, beginning to calm down. Kili and Fili were only doing as they had agreed after all. He had said he would meet with the others, as long as they were present. But he hadn't been ready. He still wasn't. His fingers began to cramp from the white-knuckled grip he had on Kili's tunic. Kili made no move to detach him, rubbing slow circles on his back to calm him down.

"Bilbo, this is Ori. He's one of your friends too," he said. He beckoned Ori forward.

Confused and anxious, the scribe hesitantly stepped forward. "Hello, Mister Baggins. I'm sorry I scared you."

Bilbo hesitated a moment longer before slowly releasing his grip. He flexed his fingers, working out the ache. Ori seemed nice enough. He wasn't as scary as any of the others that had come down the corridors where he had lived. There was something gentle about him, and Fili and Kili trusted him. That was another point in his favour. He offered Ori a faint smile. "Apology accepted," he murmured, still feeling shy.

Ori breathed a sigh of relief, as did Fili and Kili. Bilbo was no longer so frightened, even if he did look rather like a startled deer at the moment. One false move and he would no doubt flee for the safety of the bedroom. To prevent this, Kili placed himself between the hobbit and the door.

"We owe you an apology as well, Bilbo," Fili said. "We should have warned you we were bringing Ori back with us but we were afraid you would hide yourself away."

"Do you forgive us, Bilbo?" asked Kili, giving the hobbit a wide-eyed, pleading look.

Unable to say no in the face of such apologetic expressions, Bilbo nodded. "I forgive you. Just… please don't do it again, all right?" He let out a startled gasp as Kili pulled him into a sudden hug.

"We'll warn you next time, I promise," the younger prince promised.

Still somewhat hesitant, Bilbo returned his embrace.

Ori watched with wide eyes. "He's so thin!" he whispered to Fili.

"He was starving when we found him," the prince whispered back. "He's doing better now though."

They turned back to watch Kili fuss over Bilbo. The hobbit drew back from the attention, obviously uncomfortable. He might have accepted Ori's apology but it was clear that he still wasn't ready for so many in the same room.

"Perhaps there's something in the library that might help," Ori suggested shyly. "I can have a look for any medical texts that might help Bilbo."

"That would be great, Ori!" Kili replied cheerfully.

Ori grinned and headed for the door. "I'll start now, then. I'd best be getting back to work anyway, before Dori thinks you're getting me into trouble or something."

"Again with these unfounded beliefs that we're nothing but troublemakers!" Kili pouted. "There's more to us than that!"

Fili turned to Bilbo, grasping his shoulders. "If anyone tries to convince you that we're less than angelic, don't believe them!" he said, staring into Bilbo's wide eyes.

Ori laughed, watching their antics. "Fili, he's lost his memory, not his wits."

The prince turned to him, releasing Bilbo. "I think I miss the days when you wouldn't talk back to us."

His brother laughed. "No, he's more fun now, I think." He crossed the room to stand beside Ori. "Come, I'll escort you back to the library before Dori decides to break our door down."

Ori let the younger prince guide him from the room. He left with promises to visit the next day and set off for the library.

They were barely halfway down the corridor when Nori stepped out of the shadows.

"I do hope you haven't been getting my brother in trouble," he said to Kili with false sweetness.

"Of course he hasn't," Ori protested.

"And we might well ask what you're doing here," Kili added, glaring suspiciously. Thorin may have said that he didn't want anything to do with attempts to pry into their business but that didn't mean Nori would be put off.

Nori looked from Kili to Ori, taking in their defensive expressions. Clearly hiding something and being not much good at it. Ori had never been very good at hiding things from him and Kili was too easy to read sometimes.

"Perhaps I was simply curious as to what you were doing with Ori," the spymaster told Kili.

"Or you were trying to find out their secret when Thorin said not to - and glared extra hard at you when he said it," Ori replied. He hoped he wasn't going to get into trouble with his brothers over this. He didn't want to start fighting with them, like Fili and Kili had with Thorin.

"Ori-" Nori began, but was cut off by his younger brother.

"I'm going back to the library now. Why don't you walk with me?" the scribe suggested.

"I'll leave you in your brother's capable hands then," Kili said, glad of a chance to retreat. If Nori was taking Ori back to the library, then he would not be prowling around the corridor outside their chambers.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kili," Ori said, tugging Nori away.

Kili waved, then jogged back to his brother and Bilbo.

Few things made Thorin as happy as persuading Balin that he was fit enough for a walk around Erebor. He could only take so much paperwork and bed rest before he needed a change of pace. He had his arguments lined up if his old friend and adviser tried to convince him to rest.

"It will be good for the people to see their king is recovering," he said, stubbornly brushing past the older dwarf in the doorway.

"It won't do them any good if you collapse in the hallways either," Balin replied. Nevertheless, he made no move to stop Thorin, merely falling into step beside him.

They made it as far as the communal halls when a messenger ran up to them.

"Your Majesty, a message from Dale. King Bard's men spotted a Dwarven caravan by the Northern borders of Mirkwood," he said breathlessly.

"A Dwarven caravan? The one travelling with Lady Dis?" Thorin asked, hardly daring to hope that his sister would be joining them so soon. He had known she was on her way but if this was indeed her, she was sooner than expected.

"They believe so, but the scout who returned with the report had no time to check," replied the messenger. "The other scouts remained to aid their journey and report that they should arrive in Erebor within two days."

Thorin nodded. "Excellent. You're dismissed." The messenger ran off and Thorin turned to Balin. "I'd better let Fili and Kili know their mother will be here soon," he said. "Oversee things without me for a while."

Balin nodded, smiling. "Of course, your Majesty."

Thorin hurried away, not quite as fast as he once could have managed but still fast enough that Oin would have told him off had the old healer been there. He still tired easily but right now, he couldn't care less. His sister was on her way! He had missed her during their travels, though there had been many times he was glad she hadn't been there. Not for anything would he have exposed her to the dangers along the way, though he no doubt would have benefited from her advice.

In his haste to inform his nephews, Thorin forgot about knocking on their door. He burst in, smiling cheerfully.

"Fili, Kili! I've news of your mother!" he announced." She is-"

He broke off suddenly. They weren't alone. All thoughts exited from Thorin's mind as he stared at the pale, terrified face of Bilbo Baggins.

"_You!_"

* * *

A/N: I rewrote that scene with Ori three times and I'm still not sure about it. I'm 99% positive his characterisation is way off... Also, I was tempted to end it at Ori's meeting with Bilbo but I've been really looking forward to writing Thorin's reaction...


	5. Chapter 5

His chest hurt, like his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't _move_ despite the voice in his head telling him that he had to _get out, go now, he'll kill me, got to leave, got to go now now now_. His vision narrowed, until all he could see was the shocked dwarf who had burst in. He was vaguely aware of movement, others in the room pulling him backward and talking.

And then the world faded away and all he was left with was a voice.

"_You! What were you thinking?"_

_"He's been lost ever since he left home. He never should have come."_

_"You miserable hobbit! You undersized burglar!"_

There were more scathing remarks in that same deep voice telling him he was worthless, useless. Shame burned deep inside, along with the deep-seated knowledge that the voice was right.

Fili and Kili froze, staring up at their uncle. They shared one brief look that communicated all they needed to - 'This is not good.'

When Bilbo began gasping for breath, pale and trembling, they sprang into action. Kili gathered Bilbo up in his arms and carried him to Fili's bedroom. Fili leapt from his chair and began pushing Thorin out of the room while he was still too stunned to react.

"Don't be angry, Uncle," he said once they were out in the hallway. "I promise you, we were going to tell you when the timing was right." His stomach churned, thinking of Bilbo. "And please, don't be upset with Bilbo. Whatever you do, don't be angry at him."

"Then… that was truly him," Thorin murmured as though he didn't believe it. His expression hardened and he suddenly looked furious. "You owe me an explanation for this."

Fili lowered his gaze. His uncle had always had the ability to make him feel like a small child whenever he was angry. Yet he would not be cowed. For Bilbo's sake, he would face this like an adult. He squared his shoulders, raised his chin and looked Thorin in the eye. "And you'll get one, but not in the hallways." When Thorin made to go back into the prince's rooms, Fili pulled him back. "No, not here. You've terrified Bilbo enough for one day."

Thorin turned back to him, narrowing his eyes. "My rooms then."

Fili nodded his agreement and fell into step beside his uncle. The silent walk to Thorin's chambers was agonising. Fili's mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to figure out how he was going to calm Thorin and make him understand.

Once they were in private, Thorin shut the door and rounded on his nephew immediately.

"You will tell me why you are hiding the halfling in your room. Has he been there all along, while we all worried about him? Why would you not tell anyone? What could you possibly hope to gain by keeping him in your chambers?" asked Thorin furiously.

"His trust!" snapped Fili. "We were gaining his _trust._"

Thorin stepped back, confused but still angry.

"He doesn't remember anything, Thorin, and everything here terrifies him," the young prince pressed on. "He can't remember us or our journey or the dragon or anything apart from his own name and maybe a bit of the Shire. He was hiding in the northward passages because all the dwarves moving into the mountain scared him. _We_ scared him."

Fili paused, breathing heavily.

"And so you decided to keep him in your chambers, hiding him from those who would help him?" thundered Thorin. "You know we would help him!"

"Not if you terrify him into running away again!" countered Fili. "It's taken days for him to relax around just me and Kili! He hides every time someone comes to our chambers! He started panicking when we brought _Ori_ back with us earlier!"

Thorin gave him an incredulous look. "_Ori_? You let Ori in on this and not - and no one else?!"

Fili let out a growl of frustration. "Are you not _listening_ to me? We always intended to bring everyone in on this - even you! We picked Ori first because we thought he was least likely to scare him to death and that didn't go nearly so well as we'd hoped - and now you! We'll be lucky if he doesn't bolt the moment he gets the chance!" He threw his hands up and turned away from Thorin before his anger led him to do something he would later regret. He threw himself down in one of the chairs, stretching out his legs and forcing himself to relax a little.

Thorin was quiet for a moment, mulling over Fili's words. "Is he truly so timid now?"

Fili nodded, the anger draining out of him as Thorin also seemed to calm. "He was in the battle, Uncle. He woke up there, in all that death and chaos, with no idea how or why he was there, if he was among friends or foes. How well would you cope with such a situation, if you were far from home and all you loved?"

The dwarf king grimaced, taking a seat opposite Fili. "Not well, I would imagine…"

"Exactly."

Thorin looked up at Fili's matter of fact tone. "I still wish you had told us, instead of hiding him as you were."

Fili smiled sadly. "We weren't sure that he wouldn't be overwhelmed by everyone trying to see him. How awful would it have been to have him flee from us because we were too much for him to handle?" he asked.

"The others will need to be told," Thorin said. "The sooner, the better."

"I know. But can you promise that they will not all rush to see him? I know everyone has missed him so much and they've all been so worried," replied Fili.

Thorin frowned, considering the likely reactions of each member of the Company. "I am sure we will manage it somehow. No one will want him to disappear again."

"That doesn't mean he won't. You haven't seen how fast he can vanish," Fili sighed. "Every time someone comes into our rooms, he's gone before we can blink and we have no idea how he manages it and we can't even look for him because of whomever has come to visit."

"Then I shall ensure visitors are restricted," Thorin said "Company members only, so that he may get used to us."

Fili nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." He stood to leave, wanting to return to Bilbo as soon as possible. He had been as white as a sheet when Thorin had burst in. Which reminded him that he still didn't know why his uncle had come to their rooms. "By the way, what did you come to tell us earlier?"

Thorin had to take a moment to remember. Seeing Bilbo had quite put the matter of Dis' arrival out of his mind. "Your mother's caravan has been sighted north of Mirkwood. She'll be arriving soon."

"Oh." Fili blinked. "Oh!" He grinned as it sunk in. "…She's going to kill you, you know. Getting me and Kili involved in a war… tut tut, Uncle."

"Sh knew there would be dangers," grumbled Thorin. "We were off to face a dragon, after all."

"And she wasn't exactly happy about that either…" Fili remembered the terrible arguments they had had before she had finally relented.

"I will see to preparations for her 'd better go and tell your brother."

Fili nodded and went to do just that.

Bilbo had not stopped shaking since Fili and Thorin had left, but the wracking sobs had died down to quiet whimpers. Kili wasn't sure what was worse. The sobbing had been terrible but the quiet crying was just as bad because he couldn't seem to make Bilbo stop. The young prince pulled him into his lap on Fili's bed and rocked him back and forth, as he recalled his mother doing when he had been a dwarfling. Trying to talk to Bilbo seemed to have no effect, as the hobbit didn't respond but that didn't stop Kili from talking to him, pleading with him to calm down.

"Everything's alright, Bilbo. No one is going to hurt you. Me and Fili will protect you, alright? Just… just calm down. You'll be fine, just relax and breathe." He kept repeating himself, hoping to get through to Bilbo.

Eventually, it seemed to work. Bilbo's breathing evened and he stopped shaking quite so much. When he pulled away, Kili could see that he was still very pale. The hobbit wiped his reddened eyes with shaky hands and looked down at his lap.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice almost a whisper.

"What? No, no! You don't need to apologise," he said quickly. "_Thorin_ is the one who should apologise. He was the one who burst in without knocking and scared you."

"Thorin…" Bilbo repeated. "I… I knew him, didn't I? Before?" He glanced up at Kili, seeking answers.

Kili looked infinitely regretful. "Yes, you did," he replied. "Do you… remember him?"

Bilbo shook his head. "No. Just… words. Things he said. He… didn't like me much, did he?"

Kili wanted to gather Bilbo up into his arms again and tell him that was nonsense but how could he, when he had seen the way his uncle had treated Bilbo on their journey? Though Bilbo had earned Thorin's respect and friendship over time, the incident with the Arkenstone had overturned their friendship. Thorin may regret his actions now but the last words had had spoken to Bilbo were threats and insults, casting him out of Erebor. "He called you friend once. You are one of our Company. He was just surprised to see you. That's all."

Bilbo did not look convinced.

"He had kind words for you once, Bilbo." And more than that, though Kili refrained from saying so. He recalled the embrace on the Carrock and knew that Bilbo would not believe him if he mentioned it now. Thorin had looked so _furious_ when he had realised who he was looking at. Kili hoped it was the same kind of furious that Thorin had been on the Carrock, which had led to acceptance and, most surprisingly, a hug. Kili hoped that when Thorin calmed down, there would be more apologies, but he wasn't sure Bilbo would accept another embrace from him in his current state.

"If you say so…" Bilbo replied doubtfully.

"It's true!" Kili insisted. "Once Fili's calmed him down, we'll get him to apologise and then you can be friends again and then you'll see." He pulled Bilbo into a tight hug.

Bilbo hesitated before curling his arms loosely around Kili and gripping his shirt. They remained that way until Fili returned. Bilbo heard him lock the outer door before coming into the bedroom and joining them on the bed. The hobbit found himself sandwiched between the two dwarf brothers and there was a great deal of shifting until they were all comfortable.

"How did it go?" asked Kili once they were all settled.

"Well, he's still upset but he's not exactly angry," Fili replied. "I think it's just because we didn't tell him. Didn't help when I said we'd had Ori here earlier though."

"Are you in trouble because of me?" Bilbo whispered miserably.

Fili and Kili tightened their hold on him, both denying it.

"No, of course not."

"Even though he's not happy with us, we're not in any trouble. He's even going to help us to help you adjust."

"What? Really?"

Fili nodded. "Yes. He said that no one other than our Company is to come to our rooms anymore, so you can get used to everyone again," he told Bilbo. "But he did insist that we tell everyone at dinner as soon as possible…"

"Ah…" Kili said. "Why do I not see that going well?"

Between them, Bilbo tensed up.

"Oh, don't worry! We won't let anything happen! They'll all just get a bit excited but we'll stop them from coming up here to overwhelm you," Kili said quickly.

"We promise, nothing bad will happen while we are able to protect you," Fili added.

"We'll organise something so you have time to get to know them all," Kili suggested. "They'll all want to help you. Everyone was really worried when you disappeared."

"No one is going to hurt you," reassured Fili.

Bilbo said nothing, merely nodding as they spoke. He knew these things. He had been told often enough and yet he couldn't stop being afraid all the time. It was exhausting.

"Trust us, you'll be fine," Kili murmured.

"I do," whispered Bilbo. He did his best to relax, to show that he did trust them with simple actions instead of words. The conversation died off and Bilbo fell into an uneasy sleep. Fili and Kili followed not long after, too comfortable and warm to resist.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner that night was less tense than before. Thorin was more relaxed, though the looks that he directed at his nephews were still expectant. The other dwarves had picked up on the fact that something had changed, judging from the curious glances sent his way, but none dared ask. The closest anyone came to it was Balin, who had asked if everything was alright.

"Yes, everything is fine," Thorin replied.

"…and the boys?" Balin questioned.

"It's fine. I… understand a little more now," Thorin said. The lack of trust still stung though but Thorin no longer acted so cold towards his nephews. He wondered if his behaviour towards them had been one of the things that had made them decide not to tell him about Bilbo yet. Had he not made his regret clear to them? Did they not realise that they could have come to him for help? He had much to make up to their burglar, if only he could get the chance to do so.

If Bilbo would accept him, of course. Thinking back to the moment he had first laid eyes on him, Thorin remembered a white face, wide eyes and a terrified expression. Throughout their journey, they had faced many ordeals together and Bilbo had often been scared but he had never been so scared of Thorin before. Even when he had lost his temper in the midst of the gold madness, dangling Bilbo over the gate and threatening to drop him, Bilbo had not looked so frightened. He had been scared but determined, sure that he was doing the right thing. There was nothing of that determination in the hobbit he had seen earlier. In fact, it had taken him several seconds to even recognise him as the hobbit. He had looked so thin and pale, nearly lifeless compared to his former self.

Perhaps Bilbo would want nothing to do with him. He had behaved abominably towards Bilbo, despite the fact that the halfling had saved his life and the lives of the Company over and over again. He had betrayed them to save their lives - and it was only now that Thorin was clearheaded once again that he could admit that Bilbo had been right to do so.

Thorin knew he had much to make amends for, the least of which was startling Bilbo into a panic. He assumed that he hadn't run away, as Fili and Kili had not indicated that anything was amiss. But was there any point in apologising for something that Bilbo apparently did not remember? Forgiveness would mean nothing if he could not be sure it was sincere, and how could Bilbo truly forgive him if he did not know what he was forgiving?

But perhaps... Perhaps there was a bright side to this situation? If Bilbo didn't remember him, then perhaps they could have a fresh start? Thorin had sorely underestimated their burglar from the start and treated him unfairly. Bilbo had not deserved his ill treatment at all. But perhaps now they could begin again, this time as friends. Bilbo could get to know him, this time without any attacks from orcs, wargs, goblins or anything else threatening their lives. Then perhaps if Bilbo did regain his memory, he would know they were friends and, if not forgive him, then at least permit him to make amends in whatever way he could.

Satisfied with this plan, Thorin smiled to himself and join in the conversation around the dinner table.

Bilbo woke up alone in bed. His stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him that had hadn't eaten much that day. He realised he must have been sleeping through the dwarves' dinner, as Fili and Kili were gone. They had left him a note by the bed though.

_'Bilbo, we've gone to dinner with the others. We'll be back soon, so don't worry.'_ Fili had written, followed by Kili's untidy scrawl. '_We'll bring you back something to eat! Stay put and we'll be back soon!_'

The mention of dinner filled Bilbo with dread. He recalled Fili saying that 'the others' would have to be told about him. But Bilbo didn't remember the others. All he knew was that dwarves filled him with terror, and none more so than Thorin.

_'Thorin…'_ He was important. Bilbo knew that much, though he wasn't sure how. But important or not, he was terrifying and Bilbo was not looking forward to meeting him again.

Because he would have to, wouldn't he? If Thorin was among his friends, then they would be made to spend time together again. Assuming Kili was right and they were friends. Thorin had seemed so _angry_ with him and he had no idea what he could possibly have done to provoke such wrath.

Bilbo slid off the bed, rearranging the overly large tunic he was wearing. He would have preferred clothes in his own size, but Fili and Kili had decided that his own were too dirty to be salvaged and they had not seemed to make any attempt at acquiring more. So he was stuck borrowing their clothes, which were much too big and made him feel much smaller. It looked almost as though he was wearing a dress sometimes.

Sneaking, though he had no real reason to do so, Bilbo left the bedroom. He was alone, but he already knew that. He also knew that no one else was permitted to come up here now. The only people who could disturb him were the company of dwarves that apparently knew him. Thirteen in total, Fili and Kili had said. Thirteen dwarves, all bigger and stronger than he was - even Ori, who had been quiet and friendly, would be stronger than him.

And the brothers were going to tell them all that he was here.

He would no longer be a secret. People would come to see him. They had worried, or so he had been told. They would want to see him, as soon as possibly probably. Bilbo's stomach tied itself in knots as he imagined a crowd of rough, noisy dwarves bursting into the room looking for him. What if they were coming now? Bilbo watched the door as though expecting it to slam open at any moment.

There was no noise from the hallway though. So many dwarves couldn't possibly walk quietly, could they? Carefully, the hobbit approached the door. He stood barely an inch away, straining his ears to hear something - anything - from the corridor beyond.

There was silence.

They weren't coming for him yet. But they would, wouldn't they? Bilbo's instincts urged him to leave, run away while he could. This could be his only chance, after all. Who knew what the others would do? Fili and Kili were only two dwarves. They couldn't protect him from all the others, even with Ori's help.

With a trembling hand, Bilbo grasped the door handle. With a deep breath to steady himself, he pulled it open, just a little. Enough to hear if anyone was in the corridor outside. There was no one. Bilbo opened the door further, gazing out into the hallway.

He could leave now, step outside of the rooms that had become his sanctuary over the past week or two. He would miss Fili and Kili terribly, of course, but he could do it. Disappearing into the depths of Erebor would be easy. Perhaps he could even find his way out of the mountain, but he had no idea what he would do if he managed that. Go home, perhaps, to the Shire? But the Shire was only a vague memory of green hills in his memory and he had no idea how to get back there. He was almost certain that he would not survive the journey alone.

That only left the dark depths of Erebor. He had done it before and he could do it again. All he had to do was step outside the room and then he could run and never look back. No more terrifying visitors, not even the threat of one hanging over his head.

Raised voices echoed down the corridor from somewhere. They seemed to be shouting about something, though Bilbo couldn't make out what. Still, the sound was enough to have him slamming the door and fleeing back to the bedroom. He scrambled underneath Fili's bed, crying and cursing his cowardice.

Dinner was drawing to a close. Fili looked to his uncle, seeing him lost in thought. He knew he would be expected to tell the others tonight and the longer they waited, the worse it would be - both for them and for Bilbo. The elder prince nudged his brother.

"I think we should do it now," he whispered.

Kili pressed his lips together in a thin line, looking past Fili to Thorin and then back to Fili. "I think you're right."

Together they shoot, drawing everyone's attention.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make," Fili began. He looked to Thorin for support and got an approving nod. "We need to tell you what - or who, rather - we found in the northward passages."

"I knew you found something!" Bofur called out.

"You didn't think you were hiding anything, did you?" Gloin asked.

Fili and Kili shook their heads sheepishly. "We know we shouldn't have kept this from you but… we didn't know what else to do," Fili said.

"I'm sure it's alright, laddie," Balin said reassuringly. "We won't be upset if you tell the truth."

Kili smiled sickly. "Hah, I wish I could believe that…" he muttered.

"Oh, come now. Surely it's not as bad as all that? You're not hiding orcs, are you?" Balin frowned.

"No, no!" Fili replied. "But we need you to promise that you aren't going to go charging off when we tell you. He… really wouldn't take it well."

"What do you mean?" asked Dori. "Come on, out with it!"

"We, uh…. We found Bilbo," Kili announced. He edged closer to his brother, expecting the backlash.

All at once, the hall erupted in chaos. Every dwarf wanted to make his voice heard.

"How could you keep this from us?"

"Don't you trust us?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Where is he now?"

"You should have brought him to us instead of keeping him to yourself."

"I want to see him!"

"_SILENCE!_" Thorin's voice cut across the others. The other dwarves fell silent. Fili and Kili shot him a grateful look, standing close together. "You will listen to their explanation and then we will decide what to do with the halfling."

The dwarves, with the exception of Ori, turned their attention to the princes. Ori glanced around at the other dwarves, trying to gauge their reactions. All displayed varying degrees of surprise and hurt.

"Get on with it then," Gloin said impatiently.

Fili and Kili looked to each other, nodded and then Fili spoke up. "He's …well, he's not the same anymore," he said quietly. "He doesn't remember us. He doesn't know what we've been through together. He has no recollection of the journey we shared or the times he's saved our lives. All he knew when we found him was that he was very far from home with no idea how he got here."

"But why wouldn't you bring him to us?" Bofur asked. "We can help him."

"We wanted to, we really did," Kili said. "I know you've all missed him. We did too. But he's… he's not ready to meet everyone yet."

"When you say he's not ready…" Dwalin said slowly, trailing off.

"We mean he couldn't deal with it. He's scared of everyone. It's taken days for him to relax as much as he has around us and then I thought we'd ruined it when we sprung Ori on him-" Kili was cut off when others began talking over him.

"Ori?"

"Why did Ori get to meet him and not any of the others?"

"Ori, is this true?"

"Is that why I caught you coming out of their rooms earlier?"

"Shut up!" This time it was Fili who lost patience, thumping on the table for everyone's attention. "If you want us to explain, then shut up and listen! Bilbo is scared of us - of everyone here in Erebor. That's why he was hiding down in the dark. We chose Ori to meet him first because we thought he wouldn't scare him. He's the youngest of us, and the quietest. We thought that maybe Bilbo wouldn't be scared of him but…"

"But?" prompted Bofur.

"But he was scared of me," Ori said. He held his head high as all others turned to him. "He turned so white, I thought he might faint. And he's so thin! Almost a skeleton!"

"I don't think he's been able to eat much since he found his way inside the mountain," Fili said.

"Oh!" Bombur exclaimed. "The missing scraps! The kitchen assistants' stories! It must have been our burglar they heard but could never find!"

Fili nodded. "He is very good at disappearing when he wants to. I think it is only loneliness that has kept him from running away when Kili and I leave him alone in our rooms."

"You don't lock the door?" asked Nori, raising his eyebrows. "Is that wise?"

"He isn't a prisoner so we won't treat him like one," Kili replied.

"We never said you should, but what if someone else discovers him?" Balin asked. "There are those who know of the incident with the Arkenstone and do not look kindly upon his actions, whatever his intentions were."

"Access to the Royal Suites, especially Fili and Kili's chambers is restricted," Thorin answered. "Only those of the Company may visit until further notice."

Balin regarded him with some surprise. "You knew of this already, I take it?"

Thorin grimaced. "I discovered Mister Baggins for myself earlier," he explained. "He… did not take it well."

"Didn't take it well!" Kili exploded. "You nearly frightened the life out of him! It took ages for him to calm down!"

"Had I any idea that you were harbouring him, rest assured I would have knocked," Thorin replied coldly. "But you cannot blame me when you deliberately kept him a secret from us."

"If Thorin terrified him so badly earlier, then how can you be sure that he won't leave now?" asked Nori. "I mean… Ori didn't scare him as much as Thorin did, right? And he's used to you two so he wouldn't feel such a need to run away from you but if he thinks Thorin will just burst in again, maybe he'll decide he'd rather be elsewhere."

Fili and Kili looked at each other. "We… don't know for sure," the elder said.

"And what will you do if he's gone?" Dwalin asked.

"Look for him," Kili replied. "Even if it takes years." He had the same look of determination Dwalin had often seen on Thorin's face and the warrior had no doubt that Kili meant every word.

"Well, maybe we should go and check that he's still there," Gloin suggested, standing up. "Just a little look in won't do any harm, surely?" A few others joined his lead, beginning to move toward the door.

"No!" Ori darted to the door, blocking it. "Absolutely not!"

"Ori!" Dori frowned. "What are you doing? We're concerned about Mister Baggins. We would only ensure he's still in Fili and Kili's rooms, then leave him alone."

"But you'd scare him! He doesn't do well with surprises. Fili and Kili didn't tell him that they were bringing me to meet with him and he went into such a panic because he wasn't ready," Ori said. "Please, leave him be. Fili and Kili will check on him."

"But-"

"No," Thorin interrupted. "Ori is right. Bilbo would not take our intrusion well." He glanced at Fili and Kili, who were smiling in relief. "Fili and Kili will return to their rooms alone. If the hobbit is gone, then I expect them to alert us. If not, then we must assume that he is still there and each of you will meet him again in time."

There was some grumbling among the dwarves. All of them wanted to reunite with their hobbit but neither did they want to frighten him and cause him to run away. Fili and Kili grimaced, knowing there would likely be some competition over who would meet Bilbo and when. They hoped this did not cause any fights among their friends but were unsure how else it would turn out. But there were members of the Company that Bilbo had been closer to than others and the brothers had already narrowed down their choice for the next meeting - provided Bilbo agreed to it.

"We'll check on him now, Uncle," Fili said.

"Very well. Everyone else is to stay away from Fili and Kili's rooms tonight. Including you, Nori." Thorin gave the Spymaster a pointed look.

Nori faked an innocent look that no one was fooled by, until Dwalin gave him a cuff around the head and Dori hauled him and Ori away. After that, the Company dispersed. Fili and Kili stayed long enough to thank Thorin for his support and then dashed back to their rooms. They were most of the way there when a voice called them back.

"Fili, Kili!" The brothers turned back to see Bofur jogging towards them. He stopped a short distance away, seeing their frowns. "I'm not- I'm not going to insist on seeing him now or anything. I just wondered…"

Fili and Kili's expressions softened. The miner had been fond of Bilbo during their travels and was one of the few who had been friendly with him from the start. He must have been very worried since Bilbo had disappeared but Fili and Kili had not seen much of him lately. He had had work to do while Fili and Kili had been recovering, though he had visited them once or twice.

Kili glanced to Fili, then took a step towards Bofur. "We'll talk to him, alright? I think maybe meeting someone friendly will be good for him. Come to breakfast or lunch tomorrow. If he's up to meeting you, then you can eat with us. Just you, though. We don't want him overwhelmed with visitors."

Bofur's face split in a wide grin. "Thank you kindly. That would be great. I'll bring messages from the others, if that's alright?"

"Of course." Fili agreed. Perhaps it would benefit Bilbo to hear from the others before meeting them. It could lessen the fear brought about be even talking about meeting them.

Bofur bade them goodnight and they parted for the night. Fili and Kili hurried back to their rooms, privately worrying about whether Bilbo would still be there. There was still the possibility that he could have fled, for all their talk of plans. The main room was empty so they headed straight for Fili's bedroom, thinking that Bilbo might still be asleep. Their hearts leapt to their throats to see the bed was empty. Fili immediately went to check the bathroom and Kili's room but soon returned.

"He can't be gone…" Kili whispered.

"We'll find him, Kee," Fili reassured him.

"I'm still here," said a small voice.

The brothers nearly jumped out of their skins. They shared twin expressions of shock, then dropped to their hands and knees to look under the bed. Bilbo stared back at them sheepishly. His eyes were ringed with red.

"Bilbo!" they exclaimed with relief. They reached under the bed and hauled him out.

"You scared us!" Kili gasped, pulling the hobbit into a hug.

"What were you doing under there?" asked Fili.

"Are you alright?" Kili asked, before Bilbo could answer his brother.

Bilbo fidgeted nervously. "Did you… did you tell the others about me?"

Fili nodded. "Yes. They know."

"They're a bit upset with us for keeping you to ourselves," Kili admitted. "But we explained why and I think they understand." He hesitated a moment longer before bringing up Bofur's intended visit. "Actually… one of them is going to come to visit tomorrow. Either for breakfast or lunch. His name is Bofur. You and he were quite close friends during our journey."

"If that's alright with you, of course," Fili added. "If you don't want to, then we can let him know."

Bilbo looked up into their concerned faces. He had scared them by hiding and they didn't want to push him too much. What if he really did run away next time? If they lost him, they would feel awful. But they hoped that Bilbo would agree. The more people he met, the more his confidence could grow. If Bilbo learned that the dwarves of Erebor would not hurt him, he would stop fearing them so much.

To their delight, Bilbo nodded. "I'll meet him," he told them. There was still nervousness in his gaze but also resolve. In that moment, they could see the hobbit they had once known and loved fighting to return. It would take time of course, but Fili and Kili believed that one day, Bilbo would be truly back to his old self.

* * *

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has left a comment, faved or followed this story. You're all awesome. And now I have a question for you all, because I'm , are there any that people would be interested in? I make no promises about including them though. The only pairing I would rather avoid is Fili/Kili. While I don't mind the pairing, I would prefer them to just be brothers in this story. Either leave a recommendation in the comments or send me a message on tumblr or something. My tumblr is sabbysourpuss . tumblr . com


End file.
